Curse
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Kim Heechul, menjual jiwa dan raganya demi sebuah ketenaran. dia mengharuskan dirinya untuk setia dan menyerahkan tubuhnya untukNYA. Pair HanChul, SiChul, SiHanChul. Rate M kedua *ngakaksetan*


**Judul : Curse**

**Pengarang: Kim Chi Hee aka Lady Jjinbang**

**Pokoknya mah ini epep mesum *senyumkodokmenawan***

Okeh~ ini adalah epep ENSI kedua *ngakak nista* mau tahu gak? Mau tahu gak? Ni epep jadi gegara habis liat mvnya shinhwa terus dilanjutin sama MV barunya Junsu, sumfeh~ tu dua MV dahsyat banget bikin otak kotor

*ngakak setan*

Epep ini jadi dalam waktu dua jam! #nyungsep

oh iya, jangan pernah sekali-sekali membash karakter yang ada di sini karena mereka bukan punya saya tapi cuman minjem nama dan juga karakter *sama aja* =..=

* * *

'

'

'

* * *

Kekayaan, ketenaran, dan kekuasaan, bisa diraih dengan begitu mudahnya olehnya.

"***"

"Eungh." Lenguhan terdengar nyaring saat sebuah bibir bergeriliya di daerah wajahnya. Bibir membengkak dan mengkilap, mata sayu, napas memburu, siapa yang tak tergoda?

Kaki-kakinya bergerak gelisah saat tangan-tangan kekar menyentuh, meraba, dan menjamah setiap inchi kulit putih dan mulus yang bergerak gelisah di lantai marmer. Tangannya yang terikat ke atas membatasi semua pergerakannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerang, mendesah, dan menggeliat pasrah.

"Aaarrrggghhh..." Satu teriakan panjang menandai dimulainya permainan yang sesungguhnya. Napas yang tersengal bagai melodi manis yang mengiringi tiap desahan dan erangan pasrah nan putus asa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Peluh yang menetes membaur dengan bau dan haus kenikmatan di sana. Kakinya yang terbuka bebas terus-terusan mencoba menggapai kenikmatan. Hanya bisa mengerang dan meremas temali yang mengikat kedua tangannya-menyalurkan hasrat yang mendera di tiap persendian tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi terdengar jeritan tertahan yang menandai entah ke berapa kali ia telah mencapai titik kenikmatan. Tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tubuhnya basah dengan berbagai cairan yang keluar dari kegiatan menguras tenaga. Melemas, terbaring pasrah, tak ada daya, napasnya tersengal. Sangat kepayahan. Namun, bukannya merasa letih, justru yang tampak di wajahnya adalah raut kemenangan dan senyuman iblis yang bagai telah menyatu di dalam tiap aliran darah dan deru napasnya.

Ia telah menjual tubuhnya pada iblis haus kenikmatan hanya demi meraih ketenaran.

Jika kau telah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, selamanya kau tak bisa kembali, bahkan hanya seujung kuku. Mereka telah memilikimu, baik jiwa maupun ragamu.

"***"

"Pemenang untuk tahun ini adalah Kim Heechul"

Suara deru tepuk tangan membahana ke seluruh penjuru arah. Blitz-blitz kamera dengan cahaya menyilaukan terus mengiringi langkah laki-laki cantik itu menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kemenangannya. Kamera dan lampu sorot yang juga mengikutinya tak henti-hentinya memantulkan kemilauan cahaya kharisma yang dikeluarkannya.

Entah memiliki medan magnet atau apa, tiap gerakannya bahkan yang kasat mata mampu mengundang decak kagum dan perhatian yang memandangnya. Ia begitu sempurna.

Wajah cantik sekaligus tampan di saat yang bersamaan, kulit seputih susu, halus dan lembut. Mata besar, indah, dan cemerlang. Senyum penuh dengan bibir merah merekah alami, yang mampu menaklukan semua makhluk, tak terkecuali.

Akhirnya sang primadonna sampai di mimbar kehormatannya. Membungkuk hormat untuk menunjukan sopan santun dan kelegenannya, tersenyum penuh ramah dan kasih, makin membuat dirinya dipenuhi dengan aura positif.

"Teima kasih bagi fansku yang telah mendukungku, dan juga terima kasih untuk dia..."

Kata-katanya menggantung, sengaja tak diteruskan. Tersenyum manis sekali lagi, membungkuk untuk yang kedua kali setelahnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi ketenarannya.

"***"

"Kau tak lupa dengan tugasmu bukan?" Sebuah tangan terjulur-menjamah tiap sudut wajah mulus bak porselain.

"Melayanimu, tugas utamaku." Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata besarnya.

Munculah sosok dengan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka tudung kepalanya. Wajah tampan dengan hidung bangir, rambut putih blonde berantakan, mata sipit serta bibis tipis yang terlihat.

"Puaskan aku. Maka kau akan mendapatkan lagi yang kau inginkan." Sosok itu memajukan wajahnya, mensejajarkannya dengan telinga Heechul. Menjilatnya dan melumatnya pelan yang mengundang desisan tertahan dari sang empu.

"Kau milikku, Kim Heechul. Katakan kau milik siapa?" Sosok itu dengan cepat menyambar tubuh Heechul, mengeratkannya pada tubuhnya, menipiskan jarak mereka. Menempel erat yang kembali mengundang desisan nikmat dari bibir merah Heechul.

"Milikmu." Heechul tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kenikmatan yang datang dari tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat kesadarannya hilang. Dan detik berikutnya tergantikan dengan erangan nikmat.

"Aku mempunyai nama. Sebutlah namaku." Sosok itu makin gencar bermain di daerah bawah. Makin membuat erangan tertahan terus meluncur dari mulut Heechul.

"A... A... Aku, ssshhh milikmu aarrhhh... Tuan Hangeng." Heechul mengeluarkan napas pendek-pendek. Kakinya melemas, seakan-akan bobot tubuhnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Anak pintar." Hangeng—atau sosok itu—mengangkat tubuh Heechul yang sudah pasrah diperlakukan olehnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan.

Ia menjentikan jarinya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah lubang besar yang menganga lebar muncul di hadapannya. Mantap dan pasti ia masuk ke dalamnya. Tak perlu memakan banyak waktu, lubang itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Membawa Heechul menuju surga semu dengan berbagai macam iming-iming janji yang begitu manis saat diucapkan.

"***"

"Mengeranglah."

Satu lagi kegiatan fisik yang mengharuskan Heechul memakai seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan, bisa meraih kenikmatan dan juga keinginan dengan sekali rengkuh.

"Ahhhh~"

Erangan kembali terdengar saat tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Peluh dan aroma kenikmatan berpendar di segala inchi tubuh Heechul dan juga tubuhnya. Ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya walaupun bagian selatannya seakan mati rasa.

"Ukh~" Jeritan tertahan kembali lolos dari bibir Heechul yang sudah merah menyala.

Sosok itu tersenyum sinis. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh Heechul, menciumi tiap aroma yang terendus indra penciumannya, mengenali, meresapi, dan menikmati aroma-aroma manis dan menggairahkan dari tubuh putih bak porselain yang kini telah ternoda dengan tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang dibuat olehnya.

Semakin banyak tanda yang dibuatnya, makin membuat dirinya hilang kendali untuk terus memberikan tanda. Bukti bagi seluruh dunia serta isinya, jikalau makhluk cantik di dalam rengkuhan cintanya adalah miliknya.

Desahan, erangan, jeritan, bahkan sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya. Mereka bagaikan alunan melodi yang tercipta dalam pergumulan dua sosok yang tengah mencari kenikmatan.

Perasaan saling mendominasi, saling terikat, dan saling membutuhkan membuat pertarungan mereka kian sengit. Cairan-cairan cinta dan peluh yang berceceran dan bercipratan bagai sebuah tinta penghias kanvas di tubuh mereka.

"Uggghhhh..."

"Arrggghhh..."

Satu lagi lenguhan panjang yang tercipta dari mulut Heechul menandai usainya pertarungan mereka untuk mencari kepuasan. Suaranya yang serak, bibirnya yang memerah menyala, peluh terus turun dari dahinya, tubuh dihiasi tato cinta, membuat dirinya terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan.

"Kau harus dengar Kim Heechul. Kau milikku. Jiwa dan ragamu punyaku. Jangan pernah berani memberikannya kepada siapapun kecuali diriku."

Dia kembali menyesap manis dari bibir merah Heechul yang membengkak. Sepertinya ia tak akan pernah puas untuk menyesapnya. Kata candu pun tak cukup menggambarkan begitu ketergantungannya ia dengan delima merah merekah milik Kim Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk pasrah. Tenaganya habis, bahkan hanya untuk menggerakan kepalanya saja ia sudah kepayahan.

"***"

Lagi dan lagi, kamera blitz wartawan menyerbunya saat pemutaran film yang diperankan olehnya. Penggemarnya yakin, dia pasti kembali akan memenangkan penghargaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hidupnya terlalu sempurna, dengan ketenaran yang tanpa cela. Tak ada satu pun orang yang tidak menyukainya. Tutur katanya yang terksan apa adanya adalah salah satu nilai jualnya. Namun, ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disimpannya erat. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui atau bahkan menyadarinya.

Dia, Kim Heechul sudah menjual jiwa dan raganya pada kegelapan. Kepada sesosok tampan rupawan yang mengaku bisa mengabulkan seluruh keinginannya. Hanya satu imbalan yang harus diberikan Heechul padanya, yaitu kesetiaan dan juga tubuhnya.

Tubuh yang rela dijamah tiap malam. Suara yang harus rela habis saat melewati malam-malam panjang dan menggairahkan. Tenaga yang harus terkuras, hanya untuk mencapai kenikmatan dunia yang semu.

Jujur Heechul menyukainya. Menyukai saat dia menjamah tubuhnya, bagaikan sebuah obat penghilang letih. Menyukai saat bibir tipis itu menyesap delima merekahnya, menyukai saat lenghuhan dan geraman yang ia perdengarkan saat mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi. Ia menyukainya. Sangat. Naif jika ia tidak ataupun menolak semuanya.

Lima tahun bersamanya, menghabiskan malam-malam panjang dalam rengkuhannya entah mengapa membuat Heechul sedikit demi sedikit mencandu. Ia akan selalu merindukan jamahannya, belaiannya, semuanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Heechul, mungkin jiwanya telah terdistorsi dengan jiwa kegelapan. Bahkan mungkin dirinya rela jika dibawa jauh olehnya saat dirinya bosan nanti dengan segala hiruk pikuk dan ketenaran seorang selebritis papan atas yang menurutnya sangat murahan dan penuh kenaifan.

Jiwanya, raganya bagai dikontrol oleh sebuah kekuatan kasat mata yang terhubung dengannya. Heechul tak bisa berpaling. Tidak, tidak saat ia sebelum bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

"***"

"Siwon ahhhh~"

Heechul tak berhenti meneriakan nama Siwon-lelaki yang kini menyandaranya dalam kenikmatan.

"Ukh"

Kembali, jeritan tertahan terdengar saat Siwon terus menerus menancapkan keperkasaannya. Heechul yang sudah berulang kali memuntahkan rasa nikmatnya terus-terusan mengerang di bawah kendali Siwon. Ia terlihat sangat pasrah saat Siwon menggagahinya.

"Ukh.. Siwon... Urmmm... Aaahhh..."

Bahkan hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa nikmatnya saja Heechul sudah tidak mampu. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Siwon. Ia masih dengan perkasa bergerak untuk merengkuh kenikmatannya.

"Kau, cantik Kim Heechul."

Desis Siwon saat ia menatap wajah pasrah Heechul yang berada di bawahnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, bibir merekah merah dan membengkak, serta peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan hiasan-hiasan merah keunguan yang terpatri di kulit mulusnya.

"Sangat cantik."

Tangan Siwon terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah lemah Heechul. Mengelusnya perlahan, menyusuri tiap lekuk-lekuk wajahnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat lagi-lagi Heechul melenguhkan namanya.

"Ukh... Siwon."

Lagi. Ia mencapai puncaknya sekali lagu di bawah komando Siwon tentunya.

"Heechul akh~..."

Kini giliran Siwon yang meneriakan namanya saat ia juga kembali mencapai titik kepuasannya. Napas yang tersengal tak menyurutkan aksinya untuk kembali menggagahi Heechul yang telah tergolek tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Sepertinya malam yang panjang bagi merea berdua.

BRAKKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen Siwon terbuka kasar. Angin malam dari jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka memperparah keadaan. Sesosok makhluk dengan pakaian hitam bertudung yang panjang hingga menjuntai tanah masuk tanpa permisi ke tempat yang menjadi saksi biksu adegan panas antara Siwon dan juga Heechul.

Heechul yang terkaget atas kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang itu buru-buru melepaskan tautan tubuh Siwon pada tubuhnya. Sedikit merasakan nyeri pada bagian bawahnya yang terasa kebas. Dengan terburu-buru juga Heechul menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Siapa kau?" Hardik Siwon saat ia merasa kegiatan indahnya terganggu.

Sosok itu tak menjawab. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menyingkap tudung kepalanya, dan terlihatlah sosok tampan di sana.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada milikku?"

Dia mendekat dengan gerakan kasat mata hingga kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Siwon yang telanjang bulat. Ia menyeringai saat mendapati raut khawatir dari wajah Siwon.

"Ma... Mau apa kau?" Sekali lagi Siwon menghardik.

Dia juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon lagi. Hanya seulas senyum mengerikan yang tercetak di wajahnya yang menjelaskan kalau ia sangat tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tangan Siwon terangkat—berniat untuk menghajar sosok tampan di hadapannya.

Namun siapa sangka gerakannya justru lebih cepat ratusan kali lipat, gerakannya setara dengan perjalanan cahaya. Ia berhasil menangkap tangan Siwon, memutarnya ke belakang dan menguncinya. Terdengar bunyi retakan kecil dari lengan Siwon yang disusul dengan erangan panjang kesakitan dari mulut Siwon.

Heechul yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terisak ketakutan dalam diam. Dia sendiri bingung, takut, sekaligus merasa bersalah. Bersalah kepada dua makhluk berbeda dimensi di hadapannya.

"Kau ingat Kim Heechul, kau itu milik siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Heechul, yang ada hanya isakan kecil.

Dia makin menguatkan kunciannya pada Siwon hingga kembali mengundang jeritan kesakitan dari Siwon. "Jawab aku! Atau kau ingin melihat tangan orang ini patah beberapa bagian."

Isakan yang meluncur dari mulut Heechul makin terdengar nyaring. "A... A... Aku milikmu." Akhirnya Heechul memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah tahu itu. Lalu kenapa kau masih bercinta dengannya?" Lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi derakan tulang yang kemudian disusul jeritan kesakitan dari Siwon dan jeritan ketakutan dari Heechul.

"Aku khilaf, aku mohon lepaskan dia. Aku yang salah." Heechul memohon sambil terus diselingi dengan isakan pilu.

Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Menurutku kau tak salah. Kau adalah makhluk yang selalu benar. Dia lah yang salah."

Detik berlalu, gerakan yang dibuat olehnya benar-benar cepat dan kasat mata. Yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Heechul kini adalah Siwon yang telah tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan lubang menganga besar di dada kirinya.

Mata Heechul terbelalak kaget saat melihat kondisi Siwon. Ia masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon. Mulutnya bahkan masih menganga lebar tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun—bahkan sebuah jeritan histeris.

Mata Heechul kini beralih padanya. Sebuah benda merah yang masih bergerak cepat di tangan kanannya kini menyadarkan Heechul dari keterkejutannya.

"A... A... Apa yang kau?" Bahkan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya Heechul tak sanggup.

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Hanya menghukum orang yang telah mengambil milikku. Kau tahu apa ini?" Dia menyodorkan benda merah yang dialiri dengan darah ke depan wajah Heechul.

"Jantungnya sayang. Dan dia sudah tak berhak menggunakan ini lagi." Dengan kuat dia meremas benda itu hingga pecah berantakan. Darah yang masih ada di dalamnya terciprat kemana-mana, bahkan terciprat ke wajah Heechul.

Napas Heechul memburu melihat adegan menyeramkan barusan. Matanya kini dibanjiri air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Lidahnya serasa kelu untuk sekedar menggerung.

"Kenapa sayang, kau takut?" Dia mengusap sayang wajah Heechul menggunakan tangannya yang masih ternoda darah.

"Ayo pulang." Dia menjulurkan tangannya.

Heechul tak merespon, ia hanya mengangkat wajahnya memandang sosok itu. "Pu... Pulang?"

"Yah! Pulang, aku akan menghukummu selamanya, hingga kau tak bisa merasakan aliran waktu. Waktu tidak ada artinya bagimu nanti, karena semuanya sama, tidak berubah. Kau akan menjadi sosok yang bukan apapun dan bukan siapapun."

Sosok itu menrengkuh tubih telanjang Heechul dalam gendongannya. "Aku akan menjadikanmu salah satu bagian dariku hingga tak ada orang lain yang bisa menjamahmu selain diriku. Karena kau milikku. Selamanya."

"Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kaumku. Kim Heechul. Kaum yang terkutuk."

Sebuah lubang hitam besar menganga tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka. Lubang itu menyedot mereka dengan cepat dan tanpa sisa. Heechul hanya bisa pasrah dengan yang akan terjadi nanti. Toh, ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang terselip dalam hatinya saat sosok itu mengatakan akan membawa Heechul bersamanya. Ke dimensi lain. Dimensi baru yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh manusia.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku. Selamanya. Kim Heechul."

"Kau akan kujadikan ratuku. Ratu kaumku."

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baik, saya siap pingsan

ada yang berkenan untuk mengkritik sayah?


End file.
